With the development of informatization, the face recognition technology has been applied more and more widely.
The existing applications based on the face recognition technology focus on the following three aspects: 1. the face recognition technology is applied in identity confirmation; 2. the face recognition technology is used for analyzing the matching and similarity between a face and a face of a celebrity, and searching a similar face; 3. the face recognition technology is used for conducting a virtual beautification on the original face, and achieving a recreational effect by exchanging faces.
However, the existing technology only recognizes a face image or creature feature information, and a face is treated as a unique information input, so that the output result is relatively single.